


The Stories Of The Past

by Demonicz



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicz/pseuds/Demonicz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of a side project for when i get bored. Updates will be slow, ect.<br/>This is kinda Adventure time?? idk, its within the themes, just different characters. Maybe in the past when there was still humans. Bluh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories Of The Past

A quick list of character i already know will be in here, as well as brief descriptions. 

 

Katt- (Dirk)

Age: Unknown (Looks between the age of 14-16)

Gender: Unknown (looks female, but also sort-of cross dresses, and goes more with male pronouns. Will be referred to as female/male through the story, so dont get confused. Also has two names.)

Species: Unknown (She's believed to be vampire, but she can withstand light, so we're still questioning.)

Appearance: Short, red hair, looks like a bob, but more wild and longer side bangs, her bangs are swept over her right eye. She usually wears skinny jeans, converse/boots, and a baggy hoody. occasionally wears an old, beaten up black-hawks hat. (Chicago bb). Will also put her short hair in a pony tail.

Personality: Her personality constantly changes, though she's mostly sarcastic, mean, and kinda bitchy, but she's nice sometimes.

Backstory: All we know is that she had fled from the nightosphere (Aka hell lmao) to Ooo.(Aaa, depending on which you prefer. Though i think i might bring in Marshall lee. ) She sought shelter with a young prince, whom quickly became her friend.

 

Prince Hoarfrost-

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Ice Ghoul

Appearance: Long, slicked back white hair, thats normally in a pony-tail,and pale blue skin, dappled with dark freckles. Big, brown eyes and a handsome face, he's the definition of a fine prince, soon to be king. He normally wears his royal outfit, (A light blue suit, with tail coats fading to white, and a silver crown. And knee-high black boots.) But will wear a baggy blue hoody and khaki jeans, with beat-up red converse.

Personality: Sweet and caring, very gentle. Though on the battlefield, he's greatly like his father, a ruthless warrior with the strongest army in all of Ooo/Aaa. He can be a bit of a trickster, and make sarcastic remarks as well as shitty ice puns.

Backstory: Son of the king of the Ice Kingdom, he is the heir to the throne. Born to a gorgeous queen, he was raised in the high mountains of Ooo/Aaa, attending meetings with his father and being taught by his mother how to read, write, draw, and treat women, as well as caring for animals. He is good friends with Katt. (Dirk)

 

Daniel-

Age: Unknown (Looks 18)(ECT: He is a bit older than marshall lee, due to the fact he was 14 during the time of the mushroom war)

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire

Appearance: Long-ish, shaggy chocolate brown hair, and pale-tanned skin. Also has a handsome face, and great complexion. Reddish-brown eyes, and a beauty mark on the left side of his jaw. Normally wears old band t-shirts, as well as skinny jeans and Vans. Always has his bright red Base with him when he's out. If not out, he has his black Acoustic. He has snake bite piercings. :^)

Personality: Layed back, and pretty chill. He Normally just goes with whatever is going on, and occasionally jokingly flirts with Hoarfrost and Katt. He can tell when somethings wrong, and will quickly come to his friends aid.

Backstory: Bitten during the mushroom war, Daniel had been alone, his parents long dead. He is an orphan, with no family. He still resides in Aaa/Ooo, despite his species, though will go back and forth between the Nightosphere and Aaa/Ooo.

 

Jack-

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Appearance: Short, and thin, with black hair, brown eyes, and pale, freckled skin. Pretty fair complexion, and cute af. Normally wearing a blue, v-neck sweater with a black, X'd out heart. Normal jeans, and black converse, as well as a large sword constantly strapped to his back.  He's the little hero. He also wears a white wolf tail, and acts like a wolf occasionally.

Personality: Goofy, and jokes around a lot. Pretty childish, and has a very dirty mind.

Backstory: Found in a cave by a wolf, he was later cared for and raised by the wolf and its mate. He has a "Sibling", a talking black wolf, who's name is Barra. Barra is pretty much based off of jake and cake, and all that fun stuff. Jack protects Hoarfrost, whom is his friend. Jack is pretty buddy-buddy with everyone.

 

King Rivialle

Age: Uknown

Gender: Male

Species: Chromicorn

Appearance: dark grey with a black mane, and red eyes. He wears a silver crown, and horsey armour.

Backstory: He wants to rule all of Ooo/Aaa, and constantly tries to kidnap and torture Hoarfrost and Katt. (Dont question why he does it to Katt, just dont.)

 

These really are just main characters, there might be more soon, idk. :>


End file.
